galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Non-Cit
Non Cit ' '-------------''' Slang term for any person or individual living within the borders of the Union that is not a Union citizen. The official term is '''Non Citizen Resident. Non Cits have theoretically the same basic rights as any sentient being , Union or not and by and large this is true, but in reality and especially in large communities. Non Cits slip through the social nets and end up as Homeless, as Gal Drifts etc. Compared to the number of Union Citizens there a very few Non-Cits. Especially since there are programs available to offer No Cits the chance to become Citizens. The Union Council of Health and Education established the Social Network Bureau (a controversial Union Department as many Citizens and their representatives are usually very negative towards any social hand outs towards “Non Cits”. The general consensus is that Non Cits are that by choice and in the case of the Gal Drifts this is true. Since the Basic Rights grant anyone to make that choice Gal Drifts can not be “prohibited. Union Organizations both Federal and Semi Government as well as a number of private foundations and Organizations assist the Non Cits that do not want to work or be a productive member of society. The “Lawful Non Cits” live just like Citizens but can not obtain Government jobs and positions, must obtain Travel Documents when they want to travel and must pay full price for Space Bus tickets, they cannot use Free GalNet Base Service and do not get the Citizen Base Pay. However Health services are free but are limited to needed procedures. ( Union Citizens can go for any reason including cosmetic and vanity procedures) Non-Cits can not go to Union Court Clerks, they cannot vote or contact Representatives. Every Non Cit can at any time go to one of the Non Cit Processing Centers and go to Union School or / and take the Citizen Test. Adult Non Cits, after completing Union School and/or Citizen Test must (like any other citizen) serve at least 24 Standard Month in a Federal Service Organization. Travel Aide is given and free housing provided for those who wish to do that (and many do) Kids and those going to Union School are not “non-Cits” but Pre-Citizens it is a fine distinction but Pre-Cits enjoy almost all benefits a Citizen does. The so called Fallen are Non Cits that lost their Citizen Ship due to criminal activity , treason , espionage. A Fallen can appeal every five years at a Union Court or a Citizen can request an Assembly Hearing for the individual. The Assembly can then hear the case and reinstate the Citizen ship on the spot (or revoke it forever) The Assembly might even decide that the Crime committed deserves a more severe punishment. There are less than 150,000 Fallen in the entire Union. (Felons who served their sentence and did not commit any new crimes will get their citizenship back.) For more information see *Union Citizen *Union Domestic Resident *Union Alien Resident Category:Phrases and Terms